<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Espresso Heat by TruffleBrownies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246067">Espresso Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies'>TruffleBrownies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Neil (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is-" The blonde let out a strangled voice, so he tried again. "Is it okay?"</p><p>"Neil, alpha," he breathed, voice so soft it was barely above a whisper in his ear, "I want it to be you…please?"</p><p>Neil immediately threw his alpha's morality out of the window. </p><p> </p><p>You know, that cliche plot about alpha!student and his omega!professor :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Espresso Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>awwww finally neiltagonist abo au heheheh.</p><p>alpha!neil × omega!protagonist</p><p>im suck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The same lecture class in the morning was like some kind of ritual for Neil; lots of Physics theories and algebra calculations stuffed into his brain. It was fun, for him at least.</p><p>But today was completely different.</p><p>There's a new lecturer; Dark skin, brown eyes, <em> pretty </em> . He completely got Neil's interest as he started to speak with his soft, low tone and Neil suddenly thought about how it would sound when he was in bed and how his scent was- <em> what the hell? </em></p><p>His grey eyes snapped open; panicked at his own thoughts. No, he's an alpha, he had some wild instincts, but it didn't mean that he would — or even had rights to — prey on someone sensually. Still hadn't mentioned the fact that someone was his professor, (even though he said he had nothing to do with student's grades, but still.)</p><p>Neil sniffed the air, and he surprisingly found that the new professor was an omega. He had a scent of coffee — whatever, but it smelled so good that he couldn't help but inhale more deeply. It was a bit weird, though. For his part, he had been a volunteer in the local medical station in Ukraine for a while, seen a lot. Of course, he could control himself around omegas, although they were in heat. But this was different.</p><p>He wanted to kiss those full lips <em> so bad </em>.</p><p>Anyway, Neil couldn't lay his eyes off his new professor. To be honest, he didn't even catch his name. <em> Damn </em>. But he was an outsider specialist that would come to a lecture for a few months because Neil's old beta professor had gotten into a hospital because of a broken leg.</p><p>The class ended at almost noon, <em> finally </em>. Neil grunted softly at himself. He was really distracted by that guy — no way that he would say it out loud.</p><p>Neil grabbed his bag, holding his courage as he ran to him. The scent got stronger and Neil's breath hitched, trying to not be too obvious.</p><p>"Wanna get some coffee together?"</p><p>It didn't sound like this in his head.</p><p>Fuck, that was <em> obvious </em>.</p><p>But the other man laughed, a playful grin on his face as he said, "You didn't even pay attention to my class and now you want to ask me out?"</p><p>Neil blinked.</p><p>Shit. Too obvious.</p><p>"I- I didn't mean to—" he stuttered, feeling his face getting flushed. "I- uhhh… it was early…"</p><p>Neil seriously wanted to bury himself under the ground right now. He licked his lips in frustration. It felt like the world stopped spinning and he's going to faint just before his new lecturer said something.</p><p>"Uh, what?"</p><p>"You didn't pay attention again, did you?" The other man laughed, "I said I don't mind. And if you have a question about the class, feel free to ask."</p><p>"Oh, yes. Okay." </p><p>But the man smiled, and Neil felt like his heart melted.</p><p>They went to the coffee shop after that, and again, Neil couldn't catch his name because he was busy looking at his face. The alpha's side profile was like some greek god; smooth, dark skin, and his jawline was perfect with that beard… He ordered an espresso, the same as his scent, but his scent was better — mixed with Sandalwoods and chocolate. </p><p>The most lovely deodorant.</p><p>And then again, Neil was too distracted on how looking-good his new professor was to catch his name.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>It's almost two weeks that Neil hung out with his new professor until it quickly became a part of his routine. So, getting the mail saying that the class was canceled today concerned Neil. Also, Neil got a message from him.</p><p>
  <em> An address. </em>
</p><p>That's why Neil was standing in front of his apartment's door, hand frozen as he heard small whimpers inside.</p><p><em> Heat </em>. As an alpha, Neil could smell it from here — Pheromones and stuff that drove him wild. He licked his lips, just before he found that the door wasn't locked.</p><p>He pushed in, grumbling at the sight of the omega curling up in the blanket like a burrito. Neil could hear the wet sounds of his hand sliding up and down his cock along with his moans, <em> purposefully </em> louder.</p><p>"Are you crazy?", was the first thing he blurted out, "that was <em> dangerous </em>. What if someone else smelled you and came in?"</p><p>"I take a risk," he whined. "Lucky that it's you."</p><p>"Jesus, you're nuts."</p><p>"I take it as a compliment."</p><p>The omega snickered, turning around and kicked the blanket away. Neil practically drooled over that dripping cock on his perfect body.</p><p>The blonde alpha felt his cheeks burnt as he tried to hide his too-obvious bulge in his jeans, sweat dripping down his red blushes. His heart was thrumming, every cell in his body wanted to touch the omega in front of him.</p><p>He felt his rut kick in. It's not his usual period.</p><p>Neil didn't realize when he was drawn to the bed, so close that he could sense the omega's scent gland. His lips parted as his brain screamed, <em> I wanna bite his neck and make him all mine </em> . Neil held himself back. He never let his instincts take over him before, but everything about this man was different. Neil <em> needed </em> him like he filled the gap that Neil didn't even know it existed. He shouldn't do this, but, but...</p><p>"Is-" The blonde let out a strangled voice, so he tried again. "Is it okay?"</p><p>"Neil, <em> alpha </em> ," he breathed, voice so soft it was barely above a whisper in his ear, "I want it to be you… <em> please?" </em></p><p>Neil immediately threw his alpha's morality out of the window. </p><p>"Just a heads up, I'm not <em> that </em> gentle."</p><p>The omega hummed, gladly took it when Neil pulled him into a deep kiss — hot, passionate, <em> lusty </em>. Practically ravishing his mouth, Neil savored those soft lips that he had been dying to kiss since day one. It was like there's a magnet between them, and the kiss only got more intense as Neil tucked him into his lap. Teeth scraping, biting, sucking his tongue in and enjoying the omega's mewls against his mouth.</p><p>They gasped for air after breaking the kiss. Neil looked up at him, eyes dark and hungry as he ordered in his alpha voice.</p><p>"Get your clothes off and present."</p><p>The omega complied; stripping off his sweatpants and shirt before rolling onto his belly to give Neil a good view of his ass. Slick hole winking at him, twitching in need.</p><p>"Jesus," Neil growled. "So wet for me, don't you? Desperate little omega."</p><p>Even Neil himself wasn't sure where he got this mouth from.</p><p>The other man whimpered, quivering when Neil viciously unbuttoned his shirt. The alpha ran his hand through his messy blonde hair before looming over the omega, grey eyes blown dark with lust, lips crooked up a smile.</p><p>"What do you want, omega?"</p><p>He hesitated a little, eyes watering as he looked up through his lashes. "Fuck me, alpha, make me yours."</p><p>Neil was totally awestruck at the sight of the older man right now. Grumbling, he yanked his pants out and rutted his hard cock over the leaking hole, it was slippery with slick so he could go in without any prep.</p><p>He nosed along the nape of the omega's feverish neck, licking the scent gland as if it was begging for his teeth. They're gonna <em> mate </em>.</p><p>"You sure?" He asked again. Maybe this was a heat talking. Maybe it was a bad decision-</p><p>"Since I met you."</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>Neil pulled the other man into a kiss at the moment slid his cock in smoothly, and it felt like <em> home </em>. He felt the wet, tight heat swallow him in hungrily as he started thrusting in.</p><p>"Neil- holy shit- so big, <em> god…harder! </em>"</p><p><em> Bingo </em>. Neil grinned as he quickly found the sweet spot inside. His next thrusts were made sure to aim at it.</p><p>Rising his rhythm to make them harder and deeper, he also used all time to find the omega's erogenous zone. His nipples, his thighs, and the back of his neck were sensually sensitive. The voice he made right now had nothing to compare with. Neil sucked on his skin, drowning him in kisses and bites.</p><p>"Alpha," he whimpered. "G-gonna cum- can I? <em> Please </em>?"</p><p>Like hell Neil could say no on <em> that </em>.</p><p>This man was just too adorable.</p><p>"Go on then. Cum for me, omega."</p><p>Neil used his alpha voice, again, and the omega let out the prettiest moan as an orgasm rushed through him, untouched — jerking hard as a few drops of cum pooling on the sheets. The heat inside increased, clamping on Neil's cock in the most perfect way.</p><p>"Gonna knot you," Neil growled at the tightness. "Can't wait to pump my seeds in until you get pups."</p><p>"Alpha," he whined, too sensitive, "do it…"</p><p>The blonde alpha clawed the omega's hips as he pounded in. His knot started to get swollen inside, stretching inner walls that clench on him tightly.</p><p>"Gonna cum," he warned.</p><p>"Please, please, please. Fill me up, alpha. Mate me!"</p><p>Feeling the heat in his groin pumping out, Neil used that most vulnerable moment to bury his teeth down the omega's bared scent gland. The smell of espresso was strong and <em> tasty </em>. The omega arched his back, crying out his name blissfully and Neil could feel how warm it was inside, how it's filled with his cum.</p><p>They both shivered. Neil waited until his orgasm-high came down to feel like himself again. He gently pulled the omega, now sated with the mating procession, into his arms so they could lie down together.</p><p>Neil licked the bite mark, hoping to help it heal quicker.</p><p>"Neil," he let out a small sound.</p><p>"I got you, now let's just sleep."</p><p>Neil held him in his arms like a little spoon before they both drifted off in contentment.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Neil woke up and shifted just to find that his knot still hadn't flattened yet — still caught in his lecturer's puffy rim perfectly, but he didn't feel like he's in rut anymore. It was the first time for him to get in rut because of the omega's heat.</p><p>The omega winced, mumbling. "Don't move just yet."</p><p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p>"It's fine," he sighed sleepily.</p><p>Neil stared at his body, getting stunned by how beautiful the man was with all the marks he had made on that dark skin.</p><p>"How can I be so lucky?"</p><p>The other man laughed. "<em> Fate </em>, maybe?"</p><p>"I don't know," Neil shrugged. "Call it what you want. I like it all."</p><p>He turned around. "What do you call it?"</p><p>Neil grinned, pressing his lips on the mating bite on <em> his </em> omega's neck.</p><p>"<em> Reality </em>."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again, i don't know what plot is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>